


The path just soulmates know

by hinomewominai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Elementary School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, High School, I need to finish this story omfg I'm the worst person in the world, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Then fluff, Warnings May Change, haven't I said Fluff yet?, hidekane, just the needed angst no more, these two need happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomewominai/pseuds/hinomewominai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are nine, the story begins when they meet and it'll finish when they are at college, maybe until halfghoulKaneki maybe not, I don't know yet, because I want this to be a happy story and not the sadly stuff that ghoul's world contains but... well maybe I'll go into it, with the needed angst, as I said, no more. The idea WAS to write two chapters now they'll be three for each moment of their lives (perhaps just one for middle school) based on academic life, of course there'll be more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaching Hope

The classroom was full of laughter and noises which came from the lively energy of nine-year-old children that did not match with the winter's strong temperature that was hitting the outside environment with incredibly violence. However, it wasn't different from what he was used to at school, they were always having fun together while he was always seated in one of the furthest desks to the blackboard waiting for the teacher to start the lessons of the day. There, he was killing time reading a story of his dad's books which he loved. He had some reasons to love them, but he thought that the main one was the fact that they made him feel free, as if nobody was watching him or judging him for his shy personality or his lack of 'talkative faculty'... no, he was just an spectator of the variety of situations and characters the ink described, and it felt good, warm and cozy. He never got distracted for anything that happened around him, not that someone wanted to take his attention but he could focus on the pages like no other child could, or it was what adults always told him, not that he cared, he just enjoyed his hobby. Everything was going as always, he was reading, his classmates were talking loudly -probably about what they had done on weekend-, and Miss. Takenouchi had appeared and started to check if everyone was present, when she was done with it and after calmed down the noisy children, she said,

 " Well, good morning everyone... please pay attention! today is special, we have the pleasure to say welcome a new student who has recently moved to Tokyo. Come in!" after that short introduction he directed his disinterested gaze to that 'new student' who would add to his classmates, for him, it didn't actually mean anything to care about, people came and left, so it wouldn't change the normal routine of the primary school's days. Those were his thoughts in a situation like that, it had happened before and surely it would happen again, nothing really special... but right there and then, he would never believe he was absolutely wrong.

Bleached blond hair that seemed impossible to comb if you tried it, brightly and showy clothing which could easily take looks on him, an sparkling smile expressed on his face and a carefree tone in his voice were more than enough to gain everybody's interests in just seconds from his first steps into the classroom until his last sentence in front of them.

 

"... and I wish we can be friends I'm.... how is it? yes! I'm expectant to it and you can call me Hide, it's shorter and nicer!" and then the boy widened his smile watching at all the silent pupils who were strangely focused on every word he was saying, and then they broke the weird peace clapping excitedly and fondly for that new kid who looked more than interesting. On his side, Kaneki Ken recorded that name in his mind, not because he thought he would need it for future chatter, it just wasn't going to happen, but he did it because he wasn't able to be indifferent to that outgoing manner he had shown, even their teacher had seemed surprised for... well, that Hideyoshi Nagachika.

☼☼☼☼☼

Hours dissipated thickly as he memorized every new lesson Miss. Takenouchi was trying to transmit them but the rest of the class was barely concentrated, to say the least, because they were totally distracted. It was common when some noisy kids diverted the attention to whatever silly thing they were doing, but that day, it was overwhelming, how much annoying could they be? He didn't know it. Why everyone added themselves to that behavior? He did know it. Nagachika effect, that was how he had denominated it.

At the end of the day he felt his head aching, what kind of people had he got for schoolmates? He was convinced that they were more dangerous than any monster he had read about. Needless to say, it wasn't necessary that kind of knowledge to confirm that ink never sounded like rush hour at noon inside a classroom, not at all. All hope he had was bet in the fact that they would get bored rapidly of that boy, he didn't know what he had, even when he admitted he felt curious about him, it wasn't that much intrigue to mess the quietly atmosphere the class desperately was screaming for. Or maybe he was wrong, he thought that maybe because he didn't understand that childish conduct was the reason he didn't act like everyone else, because he was different, he had no friends, he didn't talk to anyone, he was weird, he was a lonely being walking on the streets of Tokyo towards his home. Ken tried to remove those sadly thoughts that only caused an empty hole inside him which grew bigger as he stepped forward, and replaced them with his mother's image. Probably she would come home later, tired, no, exhausted of work, so he would make dinner for her, because everything she did was for him, the minimum thing he could do was that, just after doing some housework like scrubbing floors, cleaning furniture and doing laundry. Although all of those things weren't enough, it was all he was able to do, he was a child but he wished he could be older so he would work and his mother would have less weight over her shoulders. He wished so many things and even when he desired with whole his heart not to be alone, he had to show himself strong for his mother, he had to spend all that time with no one else more than the fictitious characters who lived inside those books, from morning to night until she got home. Yes, he wished so many things, but he would refuse anything that he wanted just to see his mother smile more often, to see a rested expression on her face for once... the strident sound of a horn took him out of his internal web of thoughts and only then he felt the freezing breeze collided those few skin's spots which weren't covered by his winter clothes and made him shudder. Ken focused on his trip and hurried his walking, he didn't need to sum a cold to his unbearable headache.

☼☼☼☼☼

" I'm home!" Mrs. Kaneki said as soon as she had entered to the living room and closed the door behind her. It was late, too late, two hours had passed from midnight... it had been a hard day and Ken was no longer awake, he had fallen asleep when the clock marked one am because he couldn't resist his tiredness, he had felt his eyelids like two heavy rocks which were closing his vision and then he was dragged by a deep dream.

The sun was crossing his bedroom's windows with its warm rays as he was getting up. He'd had a weird dream, even when he didn't remember exactly what it was about he could still feel the anguishing sensation it left on him. That and the disappointing feeling of not being there at the moment his mother came back made him discouraged. He heard the birds singing in that rare morning where the sun shined charmingly and the temperature was more than comfortable for a new winter day. It was still early for going to school so he went straight to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast, but when he got there he found something pasted on the dinner table, it was a note decorated with the beautiful calligraphy that belonged to his mother that said 'I am so sorry honey I couldn't be back earlier but I promise today I will. I made your breakfast, one of your favorites and lunch too, surprise surprise! Love you. PS: don't do any housework dear, it's alright, better use this time to do what you like. Big hug and kiss.'

Ken happily smiled and took out the plastic cover from the little containers and the sweet smell of homemade cookies -shaped like cat faces- invaded his nose and into the other were two homemade hamburgers that filled him with the delicious scent they were emanating. The child felt how the gloomy sensations were slipping from him, and he thought that maybe and just maybe it could be a good day.

An hour later he was on his way to school, and as he had guessed, the sunlight was gentle and so he felt relaxed while the smooth wind was brushing his black locks. He was wearing the white plane sleeveless shirt and the light pairs of grey trousers that formed the school uniform because weather was strangely friendly considering it was one of the first months of the year, though he didn't complain at all. When he arrived he sensed the pleasing temperature had extended to the children's mood, they were talking in a serene way and some of them were laughing joyfully, not nosy, which was completely out of sense. For the third time of the day, he felt something wasn't in place. He sat on his desk and took out the book of his bag that he had packed at home, not paying attention to anything around him. Page by page he submerged himself into the story, but something cut his focus, or better, someone did it. His voice reached his ears like a energetic song would do it, he was talking to a member of the most 'popular group' of the class, well, Ken had to know it beforehand, it was going to happen, with that astonishing personality it seemed he had, no one could wait less from that Nagachika. He was curious, he wanted to take a look of him but at the same time he didn't want to be discovered in that kind of situation, but thinking again, who would waste the needed time to notice him? So, he raised his glance to look at the new kid who was listening to whatever the other next to him was saying, but his brown eyes were wandering on whole the classroom until they met with grey ones. Ken stopped breathing, his fingernails dug into the book he was holding, his cheeks felt the blood reddening them, Ken was in panic, Ken needed to run, or kick himself and then run. The next thing that came up to his mind was to avoid his gaze but before he could do it, the blond smiled at him, and it wasn't an uncomfortable smirk to get out of a weird moment, no, it was a fondly wide smile which told him that everything was ok, but Ken couldn't stand it, he suddenly covered his face with the book but he couldn't stand it again, he did need to know it was ok, so, taking in few seconds a courage he didn't actually know where he got, he nervously lowered the book allowing his face confront the other's. He was expecting a frown, an angry glare, a turned face to the opposite side...he never found any of them, instead there were the same kind smile on his face and also a funny look in his eyes which were still watching at him. Enough, more than enough, his face surely must had been showing an uncontrollable blush and he didn't know what to do to stop it, he just wanted to bury himself under the ground so he could hide his embarrassment, but he couldn't and then, he felt his body weakened by Nagachika's steps because they were going towards him... and luckily the teacher's voice halted them, in fact, she made everybody stop anything they where doing and all of them had to keep their concentration on what she had started to say. Or at least that was the idea, because Ken understood after too many failed attempts to resolve some math exercises, that he was absolutely lost, so he gave up because there was no meaning in trying when your head was set so far away from where you required it. In his personal case, his 'far away' place had a name and a surname and it was under the same roof. From time to time, Ken managed a glance to the brightly boy who looked amazingly into it, he was really making his best to solve the problems and it surprisingly created into him an unexplained fondness to the new child, however Ken obligated himself to stop amuse and get back to work, which was easier when Japanese hour began.

The murmurs the pencils made as the pupils were pressing them on the paper were suddenly interrupted by the bell that rang a couple of hours later to announce the break. While the rest of the children were leaving the classroom in groups, Ken was about to unpack his homemade lunch, he was accustomed having it there without company so he almost jumped of his seat when an enthusiastic voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hey hmm... can I join you?" Ken set his glance on the one by his left and nervousness started to run all over him. Not knowing what to say he just nodded in affirmation as he processed those words, but the other seemed not to care about his flat answer because he smiled to him nicely and then he pulled the nearest seat to his desk and sat there watching at him with curiosity reflected on his eyes.

Ken didn't know what to do, never in his life he had started a conversation without another reason than extremely necessity, but there, he needed to say something or at least the other had to, he was the one who got close, so yes, if he didn't say anything it was ok, he didn't have to, why did he care about Nagachika? but, he cared, in someway, if that wasn't the case he hadn't been thinking on him during whole the passed hours, so, what did he have to do? he wasn't interesting, he hadn't nothing to tell about, he was going to mess it, he was...

" So, what were you reading? It must be interesting, you looked more concentrated than I will ever be." Caught off guard, Ken opened and closed his mouth a few times before he let his voice say what his mind tried to arrange. 

"I... no, I mean, it is, yes." Ken shook his head in deny, more to himself than the other, and then he tried again not without feeling his face blushing "I'm sorry, I meant that is one of Kafka's stories and it's really interesting." He looked down to the desk, he was messing it, he was making him look like...

"Kafka? Really? isn't that German guy who wrote so difficult things? my teacher from my previous school used to say we'd be able to read his books when we grew up, all if we were lucky." After those words he lifted his sight and looked at Nagachika who was showing a surprised expression on his face. Ken hesitantly nodded again, that was all, that boy would think he was such a weird phenomenon, why did he say that? why couldn't he say something more normal or common or...

"Woooow that's cool! I can't believe it, you must be that kind of very super smart cool person!" Nagachika looked fascinated, his eyes were glittered like he had seen something really amazing and Ken didn't understand anything at all. The kid wasn't faking his reactions for sure, he was so excited he started to tap the floor with his feet making a little noise with his shoes and leaned closer with his hands rested on his desk's table as the black haired one blinked astonished. Cool? smart? person? not phenomenon, not foolish, not weird.

" I... what?" he nearly stammered, he needed some explanation right there and then, because that wasn't making sense.

"What I said! If you can understand that you must be pretty intelligent. Didn't anyone tell you that before? I wouldn't get a thing if I tried, though I'm not really brilliant but it doesn't matter... and that's why you're always reading by yourself aren't you?" the blond said it quickly almost running over his words, he looked so delighted that Ken couldn't stop the burning sensation from his cheeks.

"hmm I'm sorry?" Answering with a question wasn't a really smart thing, he thought to himself but he could not help it, he was really confused... it was all surreal, yes, that was the term.

"No, I didn't mean that... I meant..." the brown eyes child unexpectedly stopped his taping and avoided his glance to the window next to Ken's right. "As you already know, I've recently moved to Tokyo so I have no friends here..." the boy was rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand and then he looked again at boy with raven hair "Do you want to become friend with me?" then he smiled widely and charmingly, recovering all his carefree personality.

Ken was speechless and so, he stared at Nagachika for seconds leaving him thinking whatever that anyone could interpret of his silence. The blond one rectified his posture in shock and asked loudly. "So you don't?" he appeared surprised and a bit disappointed, so Ken suddenly shook his head again from right to left and answered, still confused, but, sure of what he wanted.

"No, sorry, I want to, really." and with that, his apparently, new and only friend, lightened up in less than a second.

"ALRIGHT! So, my new and cool friend I'm telling you, you gotta come to my house, you can talk to me about all those stories you read and we can play so many games, and we... ah but first I guess, we gotta have lunch don't you think? so, AH! I FORGOT! My mum gave me money to buy something but I stayed here so I need to go now before it'll be too late, so, you eat, and I'll be here in seconds you'll see my super speed ability." Nagachika stood up in a sudden and when he was about to open the door he called him out.

"Hold on! Nagachika!" The said one turned to him and interrogated in silence with raised eyebrows. "I have double portion today, you can get one... just if you want it." Ken was embarrassed again and adverted his gaze from that inquiring brown sight. For that reason he wasn't able to see the other's face from where he heard a resonant laughter that echoed in all the empty classroom.

"That's just great ! Thank you ... hmm sorry I don't know your name yet" He laughed again and came back over his steps to sit on the chair he had located by Ken's side.

"Oh, yes, I'm Kaneki, Kaneki Ken. Nice to meet you." Ken said with pink cheeks and an extended hand to Nagachika who shook it in no time vigorously.

"Kaneki..." The boy pronounced his name staring at his eyes and still holding his hand but without shaking it. Ken felt the warmth in his touch, like the perfect temperature a home should have got, on his skin, then he sensed his flush getting worse and as the bleached haired boy had knew it, he loosed the grasp and smiled at him again. He learned that he should start to get used to those smiles he lacked of but looked so natural on the other.

"Well, Kaneki, don't call me Nagachika, leave that to strangers, you just call me Hide because we'll be the best friends in the world!" After this, Ken gave a little but genuine smile to Hide who grinned fondly, making him look incredibly brighter.

"Of course we'll be Hide, no doubts on that" He didn't feel nervous anymore or scared. He felt relieved, relaxed, he didn't have to disguise his personality to Hide because he didn't care how weird he could be, more than that, it seemed like he had enjoyed the little time they shared before the break was over, he knew it because Hide moved his stuff from his current desk to the one in front of him, which was vacant, obviously.

Kaneki Ken didn't have how to prove it, they were merely twenty minutes of chatting, but he knew it was special, that boy was special and that friendship would be one of his most precious things he would ever have.

☼☼☼☼☼

Ken waited up for his mother until three hours passed nine o'clock, it was late again and she wasn't there yet. But he didn't feel alone like he felt the night before, Hide had asked him for his telephone number and that's how they had been talking for hours. 

"aaaand well, that's why you gotta run away if you see a black coated person with eyes covered by a white rag." Hide was telling him the urban legend he was told in his old neighborhood. Ken chuckled funny for the resolution of the story.

"That's a little unreal Hide, but I'll have it mind, I promise." He heard an exaggerated sigh on the other side of the phone and laughed.

"Kaneki! it's supposed you're my friend you cannot laugh at something I'm so scared of! Where's your support?" But Hide then was laughing too, and the two of them were sharing chuckles and laughter. Then Ken checked at the clock noticing it was midnight.

"Hide, it's late, your parents will get mad at you if they find out."  He was concerned, he didn't want things went bad for Hide thanks to him, and he needed to rest, a person so energetic like him would need plenty hours of deep sleeping.

"It's fine, after begging them for so much time with puppy eyes they allowed me to stay late, I will until your mother come back, and it's Saturday, so I'll sleep like there wouldn't be a tomorrow anymore." Laughing again he was going to answer but the noise of the door closing stopped him to do it. 

"She's home!" Ken said excited "Hide, I'll hang up, but,..." he was cut in the middle of the sentence.

"GREAT KANEKI! Go then, don't wait anymore, level finished!" The voice of his mother sounded in the living room expressing she was back, however Ken needed to say goodbye.

"Hide, I... I'm glad you stayed. Thank you, thank you so much." Ken felt his body with a warm sensation running inside of him that filled his chest comfortably and pleasantly.

"The pleasure was all mine. That's what friends are for Kanekiiiii. Have a good night!" His colorful voice made its way to his his ears and he knew it in that moment.

"Thanks Hide, good night to you too." Yes, that easing impression the conversation left in him remained when he hung up and didn't vanish when he greeted his mother. Ken had learned that, sometimes, life could be good, sometimes life gave you pleasurable surprises, life had proved him that day, that it wasn't so bad, no when he had met somebody so alike to the sun itself.

☼☼☼☼☼

Later that night, he dreamed with sunflowers surrounding a river. Under the sunlight he listened to an enchanting music that enveloped him with peace and harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic, sorry for the mistakes, if you find any (and for sure you will) please let me know it, and I mean, spelling mistakes or OOC ones, or whatever. Comments please! they'll be my fuel, if you want to leave any don't doubt it! Thanks again, I'll update as sooner as I can (probably this week).


	2. Reaching Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki has serious problems to identify and voice what he feels and Hide just wants to help him. We have Kaneki's birthday and a kind of revelation for the both of them that they cannot name because they're children of course.  
> .....  
> This chapter is divided in three parts, the first one with Kaneki's POV the others two all Hide's POV because YES.  
> .....  
> the scene with the girl has a reason and also the one with that boy... pffft they are for the plot's sake (well they would if it could be call "plot")

"Forget it Hide, we're not gonna make it." Ken was watching the drops of water falling to the playground through the window next to the main exit of the school. They had planned it and then they were, waiting for a break of that no-stopping and inopportune rain. The blond was next to him tipping the pane of glass with his fingernails impatiently and then he groaned in annoyance.

"This is not fair!" Hide stopped the softly strikes as he said that and then he looked at him with resolution. "Kaneki, what did the hero, of the story you told me, do when he was attacked by the rainy magic spells of that evil wizard?" He didn't understand what the point was but he answered anyway.

"He crossed the dangerous battlefield without doubting it, most of the shots missed but some of them hit him so the humble but brave young boy could make it because he thought of his goal." he expected anything from the other to explain how that story was related to their current situation but that wasn't what he got.

"Great. Just how I remembered it. Let's go." Hide let his bag drop, turned back and went towards the exit not waiting for him but Ken hurried and without thinking he grabbed his wrist before he left the building.

"Hide don't!" the bleached haired boy faced him with a confused look. In his haste Ken didn't notice the kid peeked at his left hand, the one that stopped him. He could only see the tender smile he had.

"Why?" he asked as if he couldn't see what was then a heavier rain.

"Why? you're gonna get soaked there!" Ken begged with his eyes for some sense from his friend but he kept his smile and gave away an affectionate glance to him.

"Not to worry buddy, it's only water, I'm gonna run and take a taxi, then I'll come back for you." Hide was talking calmly while he was gesturing effusively with his free hand to make his idea clearer , which was reasonable because they were just dealing with a potential big autumn storm. Ken didn't understand him, so he tried to clarify his best friend's mind.

"Hide, no, you're not gonna do that, you're gonna catch a cold if you do it. It's not important, we don't need to go..." The wind was making a low whistle so he was more worried than before, he could sense the chilly air invading the hallway through the opened door. "... forget it, we'll wait until it gets better or something, and then we'll go to our houses." He said with a serious tone of voice. There were few pupils near them, some were into their our problems of how-to-go-out without dying in the try and others, unluckily for him, had been attracted to their own little discussion and it abashed him, it made him feel the blood would reach to his cheeks in any moment, Hide, instead seemed absolutely oblivious of the others' look.

"But 'Neki, you won't need to do anything more than bringing your presence, the taxi will come here, I've been saving up and I can afford it, everything is fine, you have been talking about this ceremonial for aaaall these months, we must go!" Hide was stubborn he knew it before hand but he did need to understand it had no sense. He was always doing things like that for him, and he didn't get why, Hide had said that it was what friends did but still, the only caring person he knew excepting him was his mother and Kaneki didn't want to be a burden for him.

"That's not the point. We can go any other day, I won't let you go alone under this storm." Without noticing it he hardened the grasp he was keeping on him, then he set his eyes firmly on the earthy brown ones trying to convince him. But the child just stared at him in response and then he voiced again what he wrongly thought, was a forgotten topic.

"Hmm... what do you think that brave young boy would do in this case Kaneki? Look, if I cannot go through this silly rain I won't deserve to be that super-hero I'll be when I grow up. I still have my super speed ability, so I'm going, I'll come back in seconds, so fast you'll never note I leave..." and in that way Ken finally decided what to do, if he couldn't stop Hide, he would have to do something else. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright then, we are going." He gained a blinking from Hide who looked perplex .Then he suddenly blushed as he realized he was holding his wrist. Avoiding Hide's glance he loosed the clasp to pick up his schoolbag and hand it back to him. The blond recovered his natural smile accepting his stuff but asked confused. "What is my bag for? It'll be better if it stays here as I go, my powers are great but I'd rather not to have extra weight..." His questioning expression made his eyes roamed on Kaneki's features trying to find the answer.

Ken buttoned his coat and put on his scarf then he faced his friend. "If it stays here no one will take care of it, better carry it... and when we're outside we'll need all your abilities to run as fast as we can." The black haired boy smiled. "Let's go?" he said with a little tilt of his head but Hide didn't react, he was gazing at him.  
"No 'Neki you don't need to..." but Ken talked over him to make the child know he wasn't going to change his mind even when he was so nervous and scared. However Ken had to low his view, he couldn't help the embarrassing sensation of being uncontrollably flushing.

"Hide..." he maintained his look pasted on the floor in an attempt to hide his intense blush and continued "...let's go t-together... t-that's what friends do..." he thought he must have been showing a pathetic show, there he was Kaneki Ken unable to plan anything, unable to stop Hide from a madness, he internally laughed of himself because he was even joining him in that crazy plan, he wished he could convince his friend so ho won't be taking risks for him, he wanted Hide to be safe, he was his friend and he couldn't do something so simple, because of his fault, because he mentioned that idea of going to the stupid opening of that enormous library, he... he felt warmth on his shoulder and directed his sight to it, he found Hide's right hand there.

"Stop struggling yourself Kanekiiiii, the opening will happen just once and we'll be there, you never ask for anything and it doesn’t hurt anyone to do it. Mum says that it's healthy to fulfilled some wishes." Ken raised his gaze at him. Hide had a glance that made him feel right, as if everything was right, that brightness Hide had, it deleted all those down thoughts in a sudden leaving a relieved smile on him. Ken felt relaxed at the touch though he flushed stronger, but he did not care at all.

"You're right" that was all he said.

"Good. Now..." the both of them confronted the exit and looked at the terrible environment. Ken wasn't going to chicken out but the rain was really imposing. He wouldn't deny it, he felt uneasy and as if Hide had read his thoughts he said "... the wizard... no that means to steal characters... the witch, yeah, she is really furious about us because we're going to ruin his evil plans of forbidding the way to the headquarter where the magic clover is..."

Ken looked at him confused and Hide indicated him with a funny glance to continue the game. Ken then caught it and nodded.

"... yes, she knows the two brave and young paladins ... are trying to reach it because they fight for justice, they are justice's paladins. She thinks she can scare us because she shoots with her best magic spells which come from the sky, but she doesn't consider the powers we have..." the rain was making loud noises as it hit the ground. It had become worse, Hide smiled enthusiastically then he put his bag on his back and went on...

"...first, the paladin with the power of his mind, he is the smartest person in all the world, his mental powers will beat anyone whenever he wants but he is a gentle younger who doesn't like violence, that's why people admire him, because he always finds the way to not hurt anybody even if he's in troubles..." some of the children were leaving and others were sat, but anyone was focus on them anymore. The wind brushed their hair and made them shiver. Ken took over him.

"... then there is his best friend, the paladin with the power of the sun, he can defeat anything and anyone with the mighty rays he creates but at the same time he's not only prepared to fight, he also has healing powers, that's why the witch always loses, because all her victims are cured for him..." the blond buoyed up, Ken could tell it because he looked brighter, his eyes, set on him, looked brighter. A lightning illuminated them and he continued ebulliently...

"... and now she's attacking, we have to run to the headquarter where the clover is, if she uses the three wishes it has it could be the end..." the sound of a thunder collided the stormy atmosphere and knocked their eardrums. The two of them startled in surprise and Ken was really scared. They heard the laughter of the pupils that made fun of the shock from the sudden impact .

"...we're not letting that happen... even with her strongest magic... but the paladin with mental powers isn't as fast as his friend is, he has to admit he is a little worried for them..." Ken started to think that maybe it'd be the best to withdraw. Then he felt the coldness of his left hand bathed with the other's body temperature. He blinked and looked at his friend who had his view on the outside, the dark haired boy stared at his companion, he didn't know what to do but he neither refused the contact, not when Hide entangled his fingers with his own or slenderly squeezed his hand.

"... so the sun's paladin takes his friend's hand to share his light speed with him, and he advises not to let go until they reach there..." Hide said still looking at the furious storm meanwhile Ken thought his cheeks couldn't be redder, surely they had a vivid crimson on them. The noises the rain made mixed with the ones that wind produced, nevertheless, his worrying sensation decreased and he directed his gaze again at the front.

"... this is going to work... I- I trust you..." Ken almost whispered that and his friend smiled wider and then he smoothly indurated the hold.

"... the one who gets first has the right of using the first wish of the clover..." The blond resumed when the trees were mumbling strangely between the moves of their leaves. Ken thought about the kind of wishes they would want, because if somebody asked him right then, he would say something that make his mother stay with him and not at work. But they were three so...

"... and the last of the wishes belongs to both..." It was the fairest he could cerebrate as their story was still developing. The comfortable sensation he had in that moment was something he couldn't name then. The freezing breeze were forcing some of the remained leaves to displace to the concrete floor.

"... yes, that sounds great...now we gotta cross the battlefield... ready?..." The blond took a look of him, he seemed to be expecting one last confirmation before doing anything. Ken agreed with a nod as he said "...yes..."

And with that they went out from the refugee the building's roof was and they started to run under the rain. The first thing they sensed was the wind's chilliness going through their clothes while the rain wetted them. They left the school's property behind their steps as the thick drops slipped on their skin. Hide kept his hold and he didn't weaken it even when he tripped over his own feet for the rushing, but he laughed off that and between the gasps he told Ken that the witch had shot him with a powerful magic spell and that Ken needed to hurry because he had seen the bus it was supposed they were going to take before the storm-problem appeared. Reluctantly Ken let go the other's hand not without giving him a concern expression that Hide tried to remove with one of his carefree smiles, the raven haired boy turned back and ran towards the bus stop. When the vehicle halted Hide had arrived. He was puffing heavily but smiling happily at the same time. Ken learned Hide was a ten-year-old child with really extra energy, he just needed to watch him jumping to get into the bus after him, laughing and then hurrying to take two empty seats. When they sat down Ken could see the mud on the knees' spots of Hide's trousers.

"Hide, your trousers, it must have been a severe fall, are you okay?" Ken pointed to the muddy spots because the blond looked as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Humm? oh you mean that? nope! I don't even remember how it felt, so yep! I'm okay." Hide dismissed it with a wave of his hand, then he started humming a song Ken didn't recognize but he suddenly interrupted it and turned to him.

"Kaneki... you arrived first to the bus stop, so you deserve the first wish, don't you?" He didn't think about it but then that he mentioned it...

" ... I guess, but you were shot by the witch, I think it will be unjust if I take it..." Hide released a little laughter and grabbed him over his shoulders. "No 'Neki, thanks to you we're alive, so you gotta use it, you were the one who arrived first to stop the bus so you do deserve it." Ken looked at him, his smile was a tender one, some of his light locks was glued to his forehead because of the water and his brown eyes were filled with fondness.

"Really?... if you think that, it's fine to me too." Ken couldn't figure it out then but something started to grow up inside him, a pleasantly feeling that made him feel unbelievable safe.

                                                                                                          ☼☼☼☼☼

The mild breeze was doing a mess of his hair as some small dry leaves from the nearest trees stuck in his bleached cowlicks but he couldn't care less about it. It was Friday and they decided to stay at the slope which bordered the calm river, the place where they usually spent their time after school. They often waited until the sunset could be seen over the horizon to go to their respective houses, all if he wasn't told to come back home earlier, he didn't like when that happened because if it were for him he wouldn't leave until Kaneki wanted to. He knew his best-friend wasn't fond of the idea of going home because that meant to stay alone. He never said it, of course, but Hide didn't need to be as smart as Kaneki was to notice it. Since the day he had met him, he understood something about him, he wasn't never ever going to say what he truly wished, even if he insisted him to say it, well, after months and months and more months he still couldn't comprehend it. His mother used to say that children always were obstinate when they intended it, they would do whatever was at their range to get what they wanted... though his mother hadn't met Kaneki, but when she did, she realized what he had told her a hundred thousand times, his friend wasn't how she had predicted, the other way around, Kaneki was one in a million... and he liked it, he did like the way Kaneki was, sometimes he thought he would change that modest manner of his so he would state once and for all anything that he felt to do, but, if that was the way he was, he wouldn't push it, because he adored him, no mattered what. Yeah, no mattered if in that precise moment he was laughing at him for his interpretation of the main character of the film he had watched the day before, it was the scene when they were being attacked by a horrible and extremely disgusting Martian monster.

Hide stopped his acting and stood in front of the black haired boy with narrowed eyebrows and his hands on his hips, trying to show himself angry, but he failed because how he could be mad at him? He had just to take a look of him and hear his laughter to forget the fact that he was seriously into it.

"Finished? raven chuckling-mushroom?" Kaneki suddenly put a sober face which didn't last more than a few seconds and he cracked up again from laughing. Hide rolled his eyes and sighed without taking out his glance on his friend until he got tired of waiting and turned back to see the river with a playful smile. Then his voiced reached him.

"I'm sorry Hide, but it was hi-hilarious." then he perceived little chuckles from him, he was obviously trying to hold them back. The blond pretended a wounded expression when he turned to look at him once more, Kaneki was with a hand covering his mouth and the other arm was extended towards him making a 'wait-signal' with his palm.

"Just for that, now you gotta repay me. I was serious buddy, I was really into character." The other lowered his arms in a sudden. He blinked and stared at him surprised.

"What? Really?" he asked and Hide laughed of how worried his friend could get for a simple statement. "Yep! right now you gotta talk about what you want to do this weekend, sooner or later you had to do it my friend."

Relieved Kaneki let go out a breath and hugged his legs with both arms. "I don't know Hide, I didn't think about it, I guess I have no idea." He said as he slightly touched his chin with his left hand, then he encircled his legs again and placed his glance on his knees.

"You didn't think about it? hmm so..." Hide raised an eyebrow to emphasize his question while he was looking at him. He knew Kaneki was lying,"... well, do it now, you can take aaaaaall the time you need." after that he sat next to the other boy and started to play with his own fingers while he was waiting for the answer.

"But it's not necessary, why don't you choose for the both of us?" Kaneki still had his gaze down but the blond was watching him.

"IT IS! Have you already forgotten the deal?..." Hide grinned at the memory from weeks ago when they were running beneath that stormy rain. He still remembered the painful fall he gained when he tripped on the slippery floor. He had to make big efforts to not demonstrate that his knees really hurt, but he didn't regret anything, his friend's happy expression was indeed worthy. "...the one who reached faster the enemy's headquarter would choose what to do with the first of the magic clover's three wishes we had got for reward. Second's mine and together we'll decide what to do with the third one." and with that, he dragged him to say it. Unbelievable or not, he had found a way that sometimes was effective, when he put himself in that stubborn position, his friend finally surrendered. He smiled funny at the dark haired kid who was sat beside him, he seemed without escape and released a long sigh.

" I..." Watching at the water that was making a hushed mutter Kaneki was making that face he knew very well, that deeply pensive grimace in where his incredible grey eyes set on anywhere as if they were searching for a hidden answer there. His facial muscles hardened a bit, his slim lips made a little curve that he wondered if he was the only one who could notice it...

Then Kaneki looked up at him with a determination in his eyes that gave him a particular light in his gaze. "I..." Hide understood in an instant that he would need more space, so he moved from where he was and picked up an small stone and threw it on to river leaving little circles as it touched the water, like traces of the way it was making.

"I'd really appreciate if we could go to that new library again, last Sunday they opened a new horror section and an local author will be talking about his works and they say it'll be fantastic but my mum told me she won't have the time to take me there and ... well, it would be nice..." Hide turned to see him and smiled widely . Kaneki had his cheeks painted in pink of the embarrassment caused by his insecure personality "... but just if you can, I don't..." and he couldn't end what he was saying, the blond knew how he would finish his sentence and cut him before he did it.

"That sounds perfect Kaneki! of course we're going, we are gonna have the greatest time there! aaaand then we can go to 'Big Kids' I'll invite!" It was all he needed to see the other's face lightened up as he nodded happily.

                                                                                                          ☼☼☼☼☼

Nice sounds of laughter and joy mood made the atmosphere in the little but pretty hall Mrs. Kaneki had rented. She had invited whole the class for his tenth birthday, it was nearly the end of fall and they could feel the degree progressively decreasing the latest days, so the children where dressed in winter clothes. Hide had already given him the 'official present', it was the new book of a serial that Kaneki was really looked forward to, he had seen his face when he talked about it, he always looked delighted to no end. So he had bought it with his savings in the library he had been with his friend a couple of times, he went a day when he wasn't spending it with him. He knew he would like it, but on the other hand, he also wanted to help Kaneki in some way. Besides, he knew that the boy, who then was talking timidly to some classmates, wasn't the type of being saying if he had any trouble or how he felt for anything that happened. Hide had made him realize that he could read him though, but it didn't change the situation, his mother said that everybody needed to express their feelings in someway, and if Kaneki wasn't to voice them to him or whoever, maybe he could discharge his multiple sensations in something else. Hide didn't really believe in amulets, but that talisman was amazing, they said it took your energy's emotions when you have so much pressure on you, and when it did it, it changed its colour to the one belonged to your energy... that was cool, and even if it wasn't real, at least Kaneki maybe would think about his feelings just for the fact of having that thing, inevitably, it made you think of that, and it was better than avoiding the subject for fear or shyness or modesty.

The thing was, he didn't want to give the gift to him in front of the others kids, it would make Kaneki get uncomfortable, and that wasn't the idea, so he was waiting for the children to stop taking all his friend's attention. He wasn't annoyed for that, he knew Kaneki needed more people to talk to and interact, and he was happy that all of them went to his birthday party... but he couldn't help the presumption that those guests were faking their friendly behavior. He still remembered the first day he went to the school and they tried to convince him to join their groups, it was gentle of them to do that, but he couldn't forget what they said when he asked for Kaneki... and there they were having fun and enjoying time with him. Hide sighed, he was watching them from a seat near a speaker, he was surrounded by other children who were telling some fantastic anecdotes after he had told them one.

"It was the biggest dog in the world, it was like a monster! I swear...Nagachika-kun! listen to me!" a female voice and a shake in his arm cut his thoughts and made him turned to the small group. It was the younger sister of Johnatan, he had brought her because no one could look after her at home, or something like that. "oops sorry Smith-chan I was a little distracted!" Hide said with his particular smile and the little girl avoided his glance and blushed in annoyance,

"I was saying that I have also seen a terrible beast just like you told us... but if you don't care I ..." she seemed to want to continue but his brother made her shut up with a hand on her mouth.

"Don't mind Hide, she's crazy, she didn't see anything, she is delirious you know." said Johnatan teasingly and she started to cry and shout saying that his brother was the real beast and that's why she wasn't lying. Hide was shocked by the show they were making as the other two boys that were there too laughed loudly. He wanted to calm her down so he stood up to look for a drink, he ran to get to the table where the food and the soda were. When he came back just the Smith siblings remained and he gave her the drinking glass. The girl stared at him taking the drink and muttered "...Nagachika-kun, it was your fault so I won't thank you..."

The blond shook his head and smiled again "I guess you're right Smith-chan, just don't cry, and remember you can call me Hide!" Johnatan rolled his eyes and reprehended her for being so ingrate, she looked down and Hide sat again where he could see Kaneki.... who was giving one of his politely smiles to Kazuo Nakahara, one of the most extrovert kids of the class, Hide knew from that signal of discomfort that his friend was silently asking for help ... so it was the moment to act, he jumped from his chair suddenly and went to the rescue. He didn't pay attention at the calls from the youngest Smith.

He surprised both of them, Kaneki looked relieved and Nakahara stopped talking. "Excuse me boys, but Kaneki, you gotta come here, your mum sent me to take you there." He pointed to the corridor that separated the hall from a kind of backyard and the black haired boy slightly nodded.  
"I'm sorry Nakahara-kun, we can talk later but I have to go now." he said with a timid bow which gained a smirk from the taller child that Hide didn't understand. "But we're having a great time, come on Hide join us!." The blond perceived the taunting tone he used but he responded with a wide smile.

"Nope, I'm sorry but this is an emergency and just Kaneki can fix it!" then he took Kaneki's wrist and guided him out of the hall. They left the dark brown haired child alone. Hide thought that maybe he had exaggerated with his reaction but there was something he didn't like about the way that boy talked. When they arrived he let go the other's wrist and closed the door making of the party music a distant sound. Then he set his gaze on his friend who looked astonished. He was dressed in a short new dark grey sleeve shirt under a dark blue sweater and a pair of black trousers... they really stood out his pale skin. Hide noticed he was staring at Kaneki since they got there and clarified his voice before talking.

"So... 'Neki, I'm sorry for that, but Nakahara didn't make it easy, and it was more than evident that you weren't fine with him, so I had to lie, I'm sorry again." He saw how his companion denied it with a move of his head and talked "No, Hide, it was... the most perfect thing you could do, really, I just didn't know how to escape from him... sometimes he is a little creepy. Thank you." Hide laughed and rested his hands on the back of his head.

"There's anything to thank, that's what friends are for... and also, I was feeling a little lonely and you know what they say about rabbits and loneliness." Kaneki showed an exasperated sight as Hide smiled radiant.

"Hide, you're not a rabbit and I doubt you were lonely... I saw all those people around you." Hide blinked in surprise, it wouldn't pass in his mind that Kaneki was keeping an eye on him. He lowered his arms and with his glance on the kid in front of him he took out the little pack he had on his pocket and handed it to him.

"I was Kanekiiii, whenever I'm not with my super best friend I'm lonely, you gotta know it by now. Look." When he seemed he had processed his words the black haired boy blushed a bit and Hide couldn't resist the thought that Kaneki was a easily flushing-mushroom... he liked that.

"...you are magnifying it ..." Kaneki said that and then he clutched the little pack "... humm? what is this?" he looked confused at him and Hide gestured to disinvolve it. So he proceeded and uncovered the colorful amulet.

"Ta-daaa! Happy birthday Kaneki Ken!" Hide almost sang those words with all the excitement he was containing from the expectation of seeing his friend's reaction. But all he got was a perplexed frown from him.

"What is this...again?" the boy asked gazing at the talisman, then at Hide, and once more to it.

"You're a professional party pooper aren't you?" he put his knuckles on his hips and exhaled a breath. "First is your other gift, second is a useful and heart-stopping amulet, third, said amulet has the special power of liberate you from the heavy sensations and feelings that make you struggle...and fourth is all for you 'Neki! with it you don't need to tell anyone how you feel and simultaneously you get rid of the weight, isn't it awesome? you..." but he couldn't go on... because time had stopped, space had become unknown, world had ceased his movements... he had Kaneki's arms wrapped around him, he felt his slim body over his own, he felt the other's warmth invading him, Kaneki rested his forehead on his shoulder... his best friend was hugging him, Kaneki was hugging him. Hide felt various kind of emotions emerging inside him, the main one, was the comforting feeling that made him being loath to end that contact. He encircled his arms on the other's body and hugged him back as he heard a barely audible 'thank you' from Kaneki. "That's what friends are for..." he said as he slowly began to caress his back, feeling the winter so far from where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I guess I'll make it longer because apparently two chapters for every part of the story aren't enough, it was supposed that in this one Kaneki's mother would go to a better place but ... it was not possible and now it will last 9 chapters unless something happens... anyway THANKS FOR READING! and sorry for the mistakes I always correct them when I find them. Thanks again!


	3. Reaching Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kaneki suffers his mum's death, Hide tried to help him -as always- and together are the cutest best friends of the universe.  
> Two first parts, we have Kaneki's POV, the others two, Hide's POV.  
> ...  
> I wonder if someday I'll write a relative short chapter... *sigh* I'm sorry, I'll try to do it next time.

"Okay boys, last time I come for you, get out of your hiding place!" the tall woman had a vibrant and blight tone of voice which resounded in the whole small playroom. They were crouched inside an old big furniture watching Mrs. Nagachika from a slim and large crack on one of its walls. She was with her back towards them and her hands on her hips, she was trying, for the third time, to convince them to have the midday meal. It wasn't that they didn't want it, but he had told his mum that just after lunch he would come home, and thus, Hide said 'the later we'd have it, the later you'd leave'. Ken thought it was a good plan but at the same time he knew it wouldn't last much more, his mother surely had already found out where they were, they had alternated places but then he thought she finally was done with their game. He didn't want her to get angry with them or annoy her, so he nudged his friend's elbow to take his attention. Hide didn't need to turn his face very much to see him at his eyes, they were shoulder-to-shoulder, he could hear his breathing very clear. In silence, Hide questioned him with a curious glance as his mother was stepping further from them to search in another spot of the room.

"Why don't...?" he tried to say that they had to abandon the plan but Hide abruptly covered his mouth with his palm and frowning a bit he reproached him for his irresponsible murmur. Ken rolled his eyes and took out his hand of him, and trying again he parted his lips to talk but Hide stopped him once more with a finger on them "Shhh..." he whispered and right then they heard the creaking of the door opening just in front of them. Hide turned to see his mother who was smiling playfully and looking down to the both of them.

"Well, I guess it's over, come on Hideyoshi, set your friend free." the mentioned one stood up and shuffled his feet out of there.

"Mum, you're so boring that you could spoil the best funny day of the universe" Ken held back his laugh and followed him. Once they were out he bowed his head and apologized.

"Oh dear, you don't have to be sorry for anything, I know who was the head of this... and yes Hide, I'm talking about you, it has nothing about being boring, it's about your friend getting home, he spent all the weekend here, his mum wants him with her too... and don't make that face, get straight and go directly to wash up your hands because you're having lunch." Hide blinked and made a grimace pretending surprise about what his mum stated, then he sighed and jogging Ken's arm he talked.

"I guess we gotta go, maybe next time we'll find a better secret place where any intruder can get." and with that his mum raised her voice and hardened her expression.

"Nagachika Hideyoshi, talking in that way to your mother! hurry up before I decide to give you vegetable soup for lunch while Kaneki will have the curry." Hide startled and suddenly grabbed Ken over his shoulders to led him to the exit.

"I hadn't said anything beautiful and lovely mum..." but Mrs. Nagachika was still scolding him as they were leaving the playroom.

"Hide, your mum could get mad at you." as Ken was being guiding along the corridor he tried to put some sense in his friend's mind, sometimes he did need some of it.

"Don't worry 'Neki, all this time I've been living with her had taught me she won't get angry with me for things like those, but when we're talking about failing in exams and broken jars, well, in that case, I'm really dead." Hide showed him a serious face while they were entering into the room.

"If you say so, I just don't want to bother her..." Ken said at the time he saw the blond ran some water in the washbasin, he let him space to situate his hands into it and kept talking with his fresh tone "For real? I told you Kaneki, mum and dad love you, that's why they never reprehended me for the dishes I accidentally dropped, I said it was you and they responded it didn't matter."

Ken widened his eyes in surprise and almost stammer "W-what? y-you said what?" he retrieved his hands from the water and gained an smirk from Hide who held and placed them again under the drainpipe.

"It was an emergency. If I said it was me, you wouldn't spend the weekend here, what would you do in a case like that?" he raised an eyebrow expecting him to answer, and so, Ken thought he had no choice and he was right, but how would he see Mrs. Nagachika’s face again? He sighed and reached out the face towel for them while his friend was rubbing all over his palms with the soap.

"You're right, but next time please try to tell me sooner." He dried his hands and watched him finishing with the cleaning and getting closer to him.

"Sir, yes sir!" he straightened his posture and copied the military gesture, what made him jump a bit for the sudden reaction and chuckled.

"You're not a soldier Hide, and I thought you weren't fond of that." Hide smiled and crossed his arms before nodding vigorously with closed eyes.

"... aaaand you're the right one now, I don't" he only opened his left eye and still smiling he continued "... but I thought it would look cool, what do you think?" Ken laughed at that and denied it with a movement of his head.

"It was a good attempt, no doubts on that." then he got close to the other child and lowering Hide's hands he put the towel over them and started to passed it over.

"Aaaaah you're so mean Kaneki, you wound me! but come on! I know you think I'm cool, say it loud and clear!" he gazed Hide who was smiling, his excited expression which was expectant for an affirmative answer made him giggle and shake his head again.

"You're not gonna get that from me." he took out the piece of fabric from him and turned back to step towards the towel bar and hanged it there but then he felt Hide's hands on his shoulders which made Ken face him. He set his grey eyes on the brown ones which had a particular sparkle of anxiety and funniness.

"I know you want to say it, come on! I'm all ears" Ken smiled and looked away humming peacefully.

"Hmmm I don't think so... no, maybe no, you gotta try again." He directed his view to Hide once more and saw him pouting and then opening his eyes wider as if something had come up to his mind... yes, he knew that face when something got across his mind, he surely remembered something that was related to him because he grinned in a suspect manner and leaned towards his right ear and almost whispered.

"Don't worry Neki I'll keep your secret under lock. Nobody will find it out." Hide slightly squeezed his shoulders and pulled back. Ken stared at his friend loosing the grasp. Perplex he waited an explanation, but the blond just winked. He waited a little more, but Hide seemed the one who was expecting something from him. Did he have to thank? but he didn't even know what for. Finally he resigned himself and sighing he said.

"I don't know what secret you're talking about." he frowned at him with confusion because the other one grinned again and rose his eyebrows twice and lowered them.

"You know exactly what I mean Kaneki... does the name of Yoshikawa tell you something?" he leaned forward and Ken couldn't help blush at his words.

"N-no Hi-Hide! what're you saying? I don't know what you mean!" then he covered his face with both hands, he didn't dare to see the surely teasing expression on Hide's face because he was absolutely embarrassed, since when that rumour took that strength that even he was saying then that stuff?

"Yoshikawa from class two... is for that girl isn't it?" Ken heard his voice nearer, and could recall the moment when all of that started...

"What? I just picked up her book for her..." he muttered.

"... and then?" his kidding tone of voice made his flush stronger, the worst thing was that Ken had already talked Hide about it, they had already discussed it, but then they were...

"...she smiled at me and said 'thanks...', nothing else." the vibrant laugh of his companion echoed in the room and he sensed his warm hands over his own.

"...you're missing 'that'..." he didn't resist when Hide began to remove his palms from his face and finally made to see his, then, red cheeks.

"... sh-she... she said 'thanks Ka-Kaneki'..." he abruptly shut his eyes for the memory of Yoshikawa speaking normally to him as if he were any other child, he hadn't thought she would react like that, he was going to his class when accidentally saw a boy impacted her and made her things scatter all over the floor.

"...hmmm so she knew your name even when we don't go to the same class..." Ken nodded slowly expecting Hide for all the goodness in the world to not go further with it. "...aaaah come on 'Neki it's just a joke, you don't have to be in this way, I simply wanted to know if it was for her that you didn't want to admit I'm a real cool person."

Ken released a breath and took enough courage to look at his friend again and there he was, smiling gently to him. But he wasn't going to win that time again, even when he was only joking Hide could be infinitely persistent when he was trying to get something, whatever it was then. He frowned and put his most serious face...considering he was terrible red.

"And what about if I tell you that she doesn't say these kind of things? well maybe, she's cooler than you." Hide blinked and watched him with confusion pasted on his eyes and features.

"Oh God I knew it... oh God I KNEW IT!" he raised his arms to the ceiling and knelt down and pretended to cry, then he hit the floor with his fists. Ken looked down to him...he really didn't understand anything, absolutely anything.

"Hide?" then the blond lifted his head and gazed him. Taking his wrists he rested his chin on them.

"My precious Kaneki, you choose that girl over me, I will never overcome it!" he watched him exaggerating the topic and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Hide..." but his friend wasn't listening, he was making like he was shedding tears on him.

"It's all over, you chose her, and what will happen to me now? I'm lonely... God I'm gonna die!" he placed his forehead on his wrists and muttered unintelligible words.

"Hide..." Hide kept the mumbling over his hands, what made him tickles, Ken giggled and tried again " Hide..."

"No, I'm gonna die, they warned me and now I'm dying oh Kaneki I'll tell you my last will" he loosened the holding and let his body fall on the floor. Ken smiled and bent down next to him. He took advantage of his fake unconsciousness to talk.

"You're not a rabbit Hide, you're not dying and you're not even alone." the blond child was with closed eyes but his eyelids were trembling a bit. "...and you're a bad actor too." he added and extended his arm to his forehead and moved some strands of his light hair with his fingers. "Stand up already, your mother is waiting..." he was staring at the kid who didn't say anything, he was quiet, Ken wondered how that boy could be the same that some seconds ago was making such a show, he almost missed the noisy version of him but "...and I should be the wounded one here."

"Shhh... rabbit thinking what to say as his last word" Ken sighed and crossed his arms and... "why did you stop it?" he blinked at Hide's question and watched him without knowing what to say, again.

"What?" Hide opened up his eyes suddenly and sat up, well at least he seemed that he finally stopped acting.

"You were combing my hair and I wanted to see your defeated expression when you figured out that you couldn't, it would be the last image I would have of you before I told you where the treasure was, but now you won't know it because you didn't continue and consecutively I didn't see that face that would displace the smart one you have for seconds, but thanks now I'll die without it Kaneki, good for you, just like that advertisement where the man wants his last CocaCola before he starts his diet but then he discovers the light version of CocaCola and so he's happy, well you took me out my diet bottle of soda, thank you." yes, Hide struck again, with all the nature he had to say things like those as if they were the most reasonable statements of the world... Ken couldn't hold back his laughter, where did all of that come from?

"Wha-what are you talking about?" he said between his laughs and forgot that stuff of trying to look offended, he understood it would be impossible, whenever he tried to do it he couldn't and it was because reasons like the one present right then. He was laughing loudly and heard Hide laugh too.

"I-I don't know." they needed some time to calm down his laughing attack, when they did, Ken caught himself sat on the floor with his hand rested on his friend's shoulder. "Kaneki..." Hide's voice was a little low but clear. Ken tilted his head to see him directly at his eyes, they were a little wet for what the funny situation provoked.

"Yes?" the other one frowned and looked at the white tile near his feet, then he crossed his legs and placed his sight again on him.

"Do you really think she's nicer than me?" Ken widened his eyes, he hadn't realized that Hide was taking it really serious to ask him that. The black haired kid chuckled and shook his head in a slight way.

"I don't even know her Hide, so no, I don't think so..." the blond was really attentive at his answer, he had an unplayful gaze that he relaxed a bit when Ken talked "...but at the same time I think you're the only one in this world that could say things like those... that's cool" Ken had to avoid his look because he said that at the end instead of hide it from his friend.

"Great!" He felt Hide pulling him close to hug him. "I knew you thought that, I knew it,precious Kaneki, you hadn't chosen her even when you cannot comb my hair." Ken tapped his back with his left palm.

"You're magnifying it..." Ken said it as he was thinking Hide sometimes had those strange moments where he needed to know things, he didn't catch what he needed to confirm , there were things not very important like the date of an exam was or something like that, he never asked him why because he it didn't bother him, but he was curious about it. But right then it was something truly crucial, as Hide seemed not weakening the hug any time soon, though he didn't mind it, he neither hadn't forgotten the lunch. "Hide.."

"Can I know what are you doing that you're not eating the delicious curry yet?" they pulled apart and looked up towards the door, there was Hide's mother, who was smiling to them with his body leaned on the threshold, she was watching them with a sincere kindness on his eyes... it resembled to his friend's look.

"Nothing mum, just fixing some issues, like dad says." the woman uttered a little hum and turning back she waved her hand dismissing the topic as she was leaving.

"Alright boys, I want you cleaned up in the dining room in five minutes, no more waiting." she didn't sound upset, what made him feel relieved.

"Yes mum!" Hide stood up quickly and offered him a hand which Ken accepted and drew him up. "Well, let's wash our hands again!"

The dark haired child smiled as he was listening what the blond was telling him, something about a manga he was reading. The memory of Hide using his wish to make him spend the weekend with him made him happy, he seemed like he always planned things for the both of them and even when he had thought that he could feel uncomfortable, because he had passed time in his friend's house before but not that amount, not there or in another house, they made him feel comfy, it was a warm and friendly house, if felt like home.

                                                                                                  ☼☼☼☼☼

One day he was playing hide and seek on the playground of the school, another one he was pretending to be annoyed because his best friend was joking about a drawing he made, later said best friend asked what both would do on the weekend. One day he was studying hardly to get good grades to impress her mother, on the same week, he was watching a very funny film with the blond, another day at school he warned him the teacher would yell at him if he kept being noisy, hours passed and he was back at home and his mother was smiling kindly, he ate his favorite food. That night he wondered why his aunt was always asking for money his mum couldn’t give her, the next day he asked that to her, she answered 'rather than a person who hurts others, become the person getting hurt', but he didn’t understand it, later in the break he asked his friend what that meant, he answered it had no sense and so he got angry with him. He didn't talk to him for the rest of the day, and the next one, when he was walking to his classroom he was amazed by an embrace that took him from behind, his friend grasped him on his shoulders and told him to never ignore him again because he felt lonely when he did it and so he internally questioned himself how he could do that, he would never repeat it. One day his mother said he was her most important person in the world, he asked her if she would be always with him and she answered 'of course honey how could I ever leave your side?', after many other days he believed her, because even when she wasn't always there, the reason was him, and he believed she would always do her best to give him everything, but he just wanted her to be with him and he didn't understand why she had to spend most of her time away from him, but he trusted her, he believed her because she affirmed someday he'd see the fruits of her effort, someday she’d stop doing it thanked her work. The same day at the evening his aunt borrowed money his mum was saving up for them. On Saturday he woke up late and went to the living room, when he got there he found her mother laying on the floor, he tried to wake her up because maybe she was just so tired she fell asleep, seconds later he understood it was something worse, he started to shake her body looking for a signal, he called her with his voice getting louder as she didn't answer him, he didn't notice he was crying and he started to yell at her, he fell on his knees and didn't stop his desperately attempts to bring her back, his tears were falling on her paralyzed body, he stood up suddenly and caught the telephone, he dialed emergencies, when they arrived he was by her side, he was sat by her side, he was holding her cold hand and they separated him from his mother, they took him out from the house, he saw an ambulance and he was shaking, then he saw a black and large bag on a table with wheels , the table was being dragged to a vehicle and a person got close to him, they put themselves to his height and told him what was going on, he watched their lips moving but he didn't hear anymore, it was supposed they would cure her, it was supposed they would heal her, it was supposed they would say she was going to get better because it was supposed she would stay with him forever, it was supposed she would never leave his side. He was tired, he felt sick, he was dizzy, he didn't care about anything, his head was aching, his body couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't resist it anymore. He was alone, he was absolutely alone, and he didn't want to trust anymore, he wouldn't believe anymore… hours later two arms were around his body, somebody was telling him that everything was going be OK, that one fondled his back and told him comforting words to ease his pain, he saw his face and he wanted to cry again, he told him that in that moment everything sucked but that the next day things would be OK, he didn't believe it… although he seemed so sure he… just nodded and rested his head on his shoulder, he hugged him back, he let her tears fall on his friend's clothes.

Hide had arrived before any of the officers there talked to him, he had came with his parents, but he didn't realize it until he felt he was being hugged tightly by him. Then a policewoman communicated him the State wouldn't leave him alone, that they were sorry for what he had to go through but that he didn't have to worry because there were so many people working with the purpose of helping him and in that way things would get better. After that cold speech Mr. and Mrs. Nagachika asked for a dialog with the responsible of his situation and the woman sounded hesitant but she guided them to an office, leaving Hide and him alone.

Ken just heard what was going on around him, because he was with closed eyes laying on Hide's shoulder who didn't loose the hug. They were sat on the chairs of the waiting room, but when the adults left, he rested his body on Hide's lap, he positioned his cheek against it, then he felt how he encircled him with one arm over his chest and how his other hand began to caress his face, Ken sensed his warmth trying to heat the worst day of his short and sadly life and he pressed harder the small multicolor rock which began to turned black inside his hoodie pocket. He was covered with a jacket of Hide's stepfather until his neck, but he felt cold, he felt frozen and lost.

The noises of the police station made his headache more painful, he had been previously taken to medical exam and they had given him a pair of pills he reluctantly swallowed with water, and then, over Hide's body he thought the effects were starting to affect him, because he was feeling he had no control of his eyelids, they were heavy and he couldn't open his eyes, he relaxed at his friend's touch, he felt as if he could be in that way forever, forever in a deep and comfortable dream...

                                                                                                  ☼☼☼☼☼

Smell of food and noises of something that hit another thing that sounded like wood, then the noises of metal making contact, where on earth was he? He apparently was laying over a smooth surface, he was covered with a little heavy and cozy blanket, it was warming him up, then he heard a laughter, a laughter he could recognize in everywhere at anytime so he suddenly opened his eyes and he sat up. He searched for the source of that lively and energetic sound with his sleepy eyes and found him standing by his left side, hands rested on the bed, a concerned expression on his face and his brown eyes wide opened.

"I'm so sorry 'Neki! Did I wake you up?" Ken stared at him surprised but relieved, he caught himself alleviated for seeing him and he didn't answer, he only gazed at him "I can't believe I woke you up! are you angry Kaneki? I'm so so so sorry Kaneki I didn't mean it, I was so quiet all this time and now I've just read this manga and I couldn't resist to laugh because it's really funny and my mum warned me that I shouldn't come here because I would spoil your nap but I promised I wouldn't and now look at me! I just wanted to be here when you awake because I didn't want you to stay alone all this time, besides, I thought it would be good if someone would explain you what happened and ..." Ken gesticulated a barely notable little smile and Hide abruptly stopped the train of thoughts he was voicing in loud tone, almost running over his words, as always when he tried to explain something before it could be misunderstood ... or that was what he told him once.

"No Hide, it's fine I had already woken up when I heard you." Then Ken dropped his light grimace, but Hide lightened up and showed one of his most radiant smiles, after that he jumped to the bed and sat close to him with crossed legs.

"Alright! I'll give you the news, no, better, guess it, where will you sleep over tonight?" Hide started to tilt his head to right and left sides as he hummed the noise of what tried to resemble a clock.

"I don't know, maybe at the house of an extra effusive little bubbling-boy?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at him, trying to behave like the normal Kaneki Ken. Hide pretended to be shot in the chest by an invisible gun and let his body fall to the mattress with his back against it."I'm wounded Kaneki...but you're right..." Hide chuckled and changed his posture in a sudden to face him again. "... aaand for guessing right, you gained a reward." he got off the bed and when he was about to go out of the room Ken called him up but he received a wave of one of his hands with a grin as he said "Stay still Kaneki, patience is a virtue." then he just left.

Alone, Ken replayed all the last events of his life as he took a look of his surroundings, he was in a bedroom with flat orange walls, he recognised it as well as the pictures, banners and drawings pasted on them, it wasn't a big place, it wasn't small though, the bed had the usual bright green blankets, at his right there was the nightstand, some meters from him, next to the wooden dresser, there was the very large window with yellow curtains, what made it a real well illuminated room during the day, then he peeked at the clock placed on the nearest furniture, it was half past eight at night...he didn't want to think about it, he released a deep sigh and pasted his view on his hands which were resting on the bed. He still remembered her coldness, he still remembered her heavy lifeless hand, he still remembered her empty eyes... he felt that whirling sensation again, he sensed his gaze getting wet again and he didn't want it, he refused to cry there, not in front of someone else, he couldn't allow his tears slip from him, so he guided his hands to cover his then shut eyes with all the force he could muster, he didn't care if he hurt them, he just wanted to stop those stupid stubborn teardrops right there and then, he felt difficult to breath, and so he hardened his hands as he started to sob softly, he sensed the salty liquid reaching to his lips and he pressed his fingernails on his skin, on his lids, almost hurting his orbs, but he pressed harder as his sobs increased, why? why did it happen to him? what did she do to deserve it? why was she gone? what was he going to do? why, why she...?

" 'Neki..." Ken perceived his low voice and he wanted to hide forever from him, what would he do then?

" ...n-no... Hi-... Hi-Hide n-no... l-leave..." that was all he could say between the sobs and the gasps, he wanted to run away from all of that, from his dead mother, from her lies, from her fake promises, from that kind home that wasn't his, from Hide before pitied him, before he saw what type of friend he had... the mattress yielded under the other boy's weight and then his arms were grabbed by him, Ken began to agitate his head back and forth in denial.

"Kaneki, please, you can hurt yourself." Hide tried to remove his arms but he didn't allow him.

"...l-leave... p-please..." his voice was dragged by the mix of all his emotions and reflexes, his unwilled crying was getting out of control as his hands began to tremble and his body started to moved repeatedly to and fro... two arms wrapped around him and hugged him tightly, he was perplex but he didn't reject the contact, instead he loosed his hands from his face and grabbed Hide's jersey as he rested his head on his shoulder, he stopped keeping back his tears and his weeping, they became unmanageable. Hide was stroking his hair and caressing his back.

" I'm sorry Kaneki, I'm so sorry I can't do anything to help you, all of this is unfair, I don't like to see you in this way but this can't be helped, so if you wanna cry do it, that doesn't bother anyone here, just, please don't hurt yourself if you weren't doing it I would have gone I swear..." Hide let go a long sigh and continued "... yell at me, shout, cry, hit the bed, but please... don't cause you more pain than you already have..." his voice broke at the end of his last word... Ken scarcely caught what he said and nodded even if his friend noticed it or not...

They remained in the silence that was only interrupted by his sobs, after a while Ken could feel Hide's warmth expanding on his body and as his crying started to settle down by the other one's touch, he allowed himself to relax and the atmosphere turned calm. After some minutes of lull, Hide pulled back and looked straight into his grey eyes, he guided one of his hands and wiped the tears that lingered on below the corners of his eyes, with the back of his fingers. The blond was smiling at him with affection and tenderness, he didn't lower his hand when he was done with it, instead, he brushed his left cheek with his palm and Ken felt his blood running to his face, he didn't blush though, maybe because of his sadness or the fact that it was Hide, it didn't matter, after all, he could find some peace in the middle of that tempestuous day through that simple motion which filled him up with a cozy sensation . He closed his eyes again and leaned to the contact... why his mother left him alone? why people couldn't do anything to help her? why all those things happened to them? first his dad, then his mum, he didn't understand anything, what would happen to him from there or what would he do?... he pressed his eyelids harder once more but then they were being slightly touched by the Hide's soft finger pads.

"hmm... those tears look so ugly on you 'Neki and I told you not to cause you damage yourself, look! I had something for you..." Ken flew open his eyes due to his words as Hide extended his arm backwards to reach out a little bicolor box with big letters on it. "...your favorite hamburger Kaneki and it's all yours!... but don't tell my mum because she thinks we'll have dinner in a while, and we will, but you must be hungry now, so eat it." he added and handed him the package and grinned. "I put it into the microwave to heat it up, I hope the flavour is still good..." the black-haired boy saw the packed hamburger and then he raised his view to his friend. Holding the meal with both hands, he talked after minutes of being in complete silence.

"Thank you Hide, thanks for all." he murmured those words which had a really heavy meaning he wished Hide could catch and he thought he did, because his beaming grin became a gentle smile which matched with his fondly look.

"That's what friends are for Kaneki, that's why I am here." then he detached his sight from him and looked at the door " I'll tell my mother you're awake, I didn't say anything when I went to the kitchen... Kaneki do you want to have dinner here or in the dining room? my parents will be there..." Ken opened the lid of the box and started to eat his present, he wasn't that hungry but he hadn't eaten anything out of the little bite of the cake a police gave him at morning, and most he didn't want to waste Hide's effort.

"hmm... I'd rather not annoy your parents... do you think it is okay if we stay here?" Hide tilted his head a bit and answered.

"Kaneki, my parents adore you, not more than I do, because I'm your friend, not them, but still, they wouldn't mind even if you hadn't taken off your shoes before entering the living room, and I'm telling you, they always get angry with me whenever I forget to do it, so, yes, it is very pretty super okay if you want to stay here or go there." Ken watched his best friend stand up and going towards the door again. "Hey 'Neki..." his brown eyes were set on the doorknob. "... you can disguise whatever you want and you can tell me whatever you want, you know it, don't you?"

Ken stared at him, he was processing his words, and he realized what he meant.

"Yes Hide, I'm doing it now." the blond smiled widely and gazed at him.

"Great." and with that he left. Ken knew he was the kind of child who could mask his feelings and emotions, it was something like an unrecognized talent, although, sometimes it didn't work, just like it happened minutes ago, he had shown his sadness and frustration in front of Hide, everything had overwhelmed him, however, he knew his friend, somehow, noticed when he was lying or pretending or when he was only being himself, his true self. Yes, everything seemed bad for him, he didn't deny that, but he also knew that not everything was bad, because he still had his best friend after all, and it wasn't bad, of course it wasn't. The freedom Hide's personality gave him was something he had never thought he would find, and he was glad he did, in other case, what would he do if he wasn't there with him? who would understand him?

"Thanks Hide." he said to himself.

                                                                                                  ☼☼☼☼☼

The moonlight filtered through the big window which hadn't its curtains anymore, he had proposed to build a blanket refuge but they were lacking of them so they used the yellow curtains too. Hide had turned off the lights and so the inside of their fort was illuminated by a little lamp he placed between them. They were sitting one in front of another with crossed legs on the comfortable mattress they took out from his bed and then, he could see the weak light reflected on Kaneki's grey eyes which still had the traces of the conversation he had with his parents. He didn't know anything about Kaneki's future after he took their used dishes to the kitchen, when his mother told him what the police had talked with them, and so, he knew it would be hard. It was hard, he thought that maybe it wasn't that bad but when he remembered what his friend used to tell him about his aunt... he had to admit things looked sad and unfair. At the same time there were things he didn't understand, things like why Kaneki couldn't stay with them because it was obvious that his aunt wasn't a good person, or what the problem was of never telling her what happened, maybe if she didn't know it she wouldn't claim for his nephew, if she wanted him with her, he didn't know that either. The only thing he was sure of was that he finally discovered something he hated, his mum usually said that you never must hate, but if feeling so much anger for something specifically and feeling like you cannot stand it anymore no matter how much you try to go against it, that uncontrollable feeling must have been hatred, and he was sorry, but he didn't regret to hate seeing his friend crying, seeing him like he wasn't him, he hated those tears, he hated his sad face, he hated all that was happening...

"Hide...?" his voice was like a ring of a bell that brought him from his negative chain of thoughts. He widened his eyes and smiled to his companion, that was what he was doing since the beginning of all, smile and talk, talk and smile, that was he was able to do, it was what naturally came out from him without thinking about it.

"Yeah 'Neki? what's on your mind?" he stared at Kaneki who changed his posture to bent his knees and rest his forehead on them while he was hugging his legs. So he couldn't see his face anymore, some seconds passed in where the only audible thing was their breathing but then he heard a sigh from him before he talked again.

"I... I was thinking that, maybe it was supposed to happen... there's a story which said that some misfortune could expand to others and I was thinking that maybe it's about me, because it has sense, hasn't it? do you think that maybe it was for me? maybe world hasn't to be good for me and that's why... that's why..." his voice broke and he heard his sobs suffocated by his legs and Hide couldn't help moved from his place to sit next to Kaneki and take his face to make him see straight at his eyes which were wet, he was trembling and shedding those horrible tears again.

"Kaneki stop saying that, children aren't guilty of anything, I don't know where you read that but it's crap. Your mother and your father are in a better place, they were good people and maybe they just needed to rest... but you're here and you're my friend and we'll take care of you, I will... I don't know why it happened but of course it wasn't for you, every child just deserves caring and love, that's what my mum says, and you're a child so you didn't do anything bad and you deserve the best." Kaneki was crying quietly, his chest was moving at the rhythm his sobs obligated him and in a sudden he softly throw his body over him and encircled his arms around him. Hide hugged him and caressed his upper back and his nape.

"Hi-Hide...can I use our last wish?" Hide sensed his breathing over his neck as his tears were falling on his skin. He was glad his friend still could think about that, it made him feel like not everything was ruined, as well, Kaneki didn't need to ask that, he would give him whatever he had if he wanted, even his new CD player, he wouldn't mind at all if it made him cheer up.

"Of course Kaneki, what do you wish?" he heard the black haired boy trying to hold back his weeping and sensed him holding him tighter, so he did the same, he wrapped his arms firmly. He really hated his friend being in that state, he really wanted to do something, he didn't want to cry too, so he shut his eyes hardly.

"Stay... Hide, please, stay with me, don't ever leave me, please, pl-please..." he couldn't continue and Hide felt like something hit inside him, he didn't know what it was, he just hid his eyes on Kaneki's shoulder and responded with all the courage he could bring together.

"I will never ever leave you Kaneki, I'm stuck to you forever."

They were in like that for so much time, even when Kaneki had calmed down and he wasn't sobbing anymore. Hide wondered if it was time to sleep, Kaneki needed to recover force, it had been a long day. He loosed the hug and pulled apart to see his friend's face.

"Do you want to sleep nocturnal mushroom? I bet then you won't be able to stay on your feet without wanting to lay on your bed and then you'll need someone to break the magic spell if you want to do something more than sleeping." Kaneki just rolled his eyes and shook his head from a side to the other.

"You're helpless." his sleepy voice accused him of his fatigue and then he covered his mouth to yawn. "I guess we need some rest."

"I knew it, well, take this" Hide handed him the warmest blanket they saved for them and he let his back lay on the mattress after placing a pillow on it. He saw Kaneki doing the same and covering them with the fabric, they were facing themselves and then his companion closed his eyes. "Good night 'Neki..." he whispered but he didn't stop seeing Kaneki, he would wait until he fall asleep, he wasn't in any hurry, he found himself mesmerized in the way his friend was so calm there, as if anything had happened, he smiled for that.

"Good night Hide... you know something?..." Hide hummed to make him note he was listening to him and then he couldn't help to extend a hand to him to touch some black locks. He saw him smile too and Hide widened his own grin. "... this fort, it feels like home."

Surprised, Hide stared at him with a tender expression, then he decided that if something snatched Kaneki's home, he wouldn't mind to build a new one for him, even with blankets and pillows. "It's Kaneki, this is home."

                                                                                                   ☼☼☼☼☼

  
He was crying, he woke up crying. It had passed one day since the funeral of Kaneki's mother and he still felt the emotions and sensations the previous night to it left him. He recalled Kaneki's tears and words and they hurt him, no matter how much he tried to distract himself, he still cried when he remembered it. Before that, the last time he cried was so many years ago, he couldn't exactly bring back his voice to his memories, or his face or his shape neither his eyes...no he just remembered a goodbye, a cold and freezing goodbye and then an slam. His mother was weeping when he had gone downstairs and found the scene. She was sat on one of the chairs in the living room, and that man was about to leave. Hide wished he had come down later, the man's eyes set on him, then he turned back and then he was gone.

But that was different and he didn't care about him, instead he did care about his friend, and it was reasonable that he cried for him, his mum said that everything would be OK and he believed her. He was trying to get rid of his tears when someone opened the door.

"Are you awake? Oh Hide, stop crying dear." his mum got close and sat down on his bed. She kissed his forehead and then caressed it.

"Why mum? why did it happen? can't we really take him here?" his mother smiled kindly and took out a handkerchief to remove his teardrops.

"We have already talked about it honey, and if the state says he has to be with his family, it's because that's the best for him" Hide looked at her and tried to understand it, but he couldn't, why would someone send a person to a place where they wouldn't be fine, why did they do that to Kaneki? it hadn't any sense.

"But mum, what about if...?" he tried to say something else, something that made his mother change her mind but she cut his words.

"Hide, please, I swear that if I could, I would do what was needed to help him, but we can't oppose to the law, do you understand it?" Hide wasn't satisfied with it but he nodded anyway "... good, now dear try to sleep, tomorrow you have school. You know you can always bring Kaneki here, you know we love him, and the most he needs now is someone who trusts that everything is gonna be OK yes? and you're his friend and he needs you to believe it because that's the way things will be. Don't think bad about this, they're his family, they would take care of him, he will be fine." Hide nodded once more and his mother smiled before she tuck him in with all her kindness and stood up "Have sweet dreams my beloved Hideyoshi" then she left the room making a soft noise when she closed the door.

Well, if that was what he could do, he would do it, he would believe for the both of them that everything will be fine, for Kaneki he will, even if he was worried, because Kaneki deserved the best of all, and thus, he deserved the best of him. Not like that man he hardly ever saw but he used to call dad. Kaneki really deserved his tears and he would spill them if they were for him and he will laugh if it was for him.

"Alright Kaneki, everything will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: yeah, I like that theory of Hide belonging in Washuu Family, and being an unrecognised son and that, so yeah, that was Yoshitoki Washuu leaving the house, because I'm so bad at it that I couldn't find another way to show it. And no, it's just a detail, I won't go further with it.  
> Pss: I EDITED the previous chapter because I had forgotten that Kaneki's birthday was in autumn, nearly winter, more winter than autumn, and I changed that, flowers are leaves, hot is cold, shirts are sweaters, not complicated.  
> Psss: and, I didn't mentioned middle school because I was thinking of skipping it, and now idk so, maybe I'll write a chapter about it, because well, ugly bullying, beautiful Hide, cute Kaneki, happy ending, maybe and just maybe.   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
